The Wizard of Song
" |Image file = So Fresh to Be Home.jpg |Image size = 300 |Row 1 title = Episode |Row 1 info = Season 3, Episode 11-12 |Row 2 title = Airdate |Row 2 info = January 27, 2012 |Row 3 title = Previous Episode |Row 3 info = "The Fresh Bots" |Row 4 title = Next Episode |Row 4 info = "Royal Wedding" }} " " is a double-length episode of The Fresh Beat Band from the third season. Characters Present *Twist *Kiki *Shout *Marina *Melody *Harper *Glinda the Good Witch *Bad Witch *Scarecrow *Tin Woman *Cowardly Lion *Emerald City Guard *Emerald City Dancers *Wizard *The Juniorkins Summary Marina ends up on a quest for the Wizard of Song after getting caught in a tornado. Plot Act 1 The Fresh Beats are rehearsing for a concert, but Marina is tired and doesn't feel like rehearsing. She decides to take a break much to Kiki's, Twist's, and Shout's surprise. Harper, the owner of the Singin' Pizza Café, decides to take her place, using his breadsticks as drum sticks. Marina is happy to be out and has her heart set on cupcakes. But at the cupcake stand, Melody tells her that they are sold out. It gets windy and Marina doesn't feel like going home, so she takes a little walk and sees wonderful shoes in a shoe shop. Before she has a chance to go in, the owner turns the sign to "closed". Marina has nothing to do now except go back to rehearsal for the concert. As she jumps in the car the wind grows stronger. Leaves and trash fly into the car. Marina is all alone and unprotected from the storm. Suddenly, a blue pillow flies in Marina's face. Before Marina knows it, she is picked up by a tornado, which sweeps her away. Many things fly around her, including Harper on a bicycle. When Marina wakes up, she finds herself in a strange new world. She sees cute little houses, finds herself in a Dorothy dress with her hair in pigtails, and spots a beautiful pair of sparkly dancing shoes. Glinda The Good Witch comes down to greet Marina and calls for the Juniorkins, who sweetly welcome their new friend to the musical and magical land of Oz. They wish for her to stay in their fair city, but Marina needs to get home to her friends. Glinda tells Marina to go and see the Wizard of Song and ask him to send her home. Suddenly, the Bad Witch appears and tries to take the sparkly dancing shoes. Glinda quickly transfers them to Marina's feet much to the Bad Witch's jealousy. Glinda refuses to let Marina give the shoes to the Bad Witch because they're very special shoes and they'll help her get to the Wizard. The Bad Witch promises Marina that she'll get the shoes. This puts fear into Marina, who needs to get to the Wizard right away. As Marina begins her journey, the magic shoes take over her dancing feet, and she skips down the Yellow Road to the Emerald City. It's a very long walk to the Emerald City. Marina meets a Scarecrow, who doesn't have a brain but wishes to have one so he can be a great rapper. She offers to let him go with her to see the Wizard of Song, and he replies with "Sweet," just like Twist! Along the way, Marina and Scarecrow meet a Tin Woodswoman, who is playing a violin. She thinks she can't play with feeling because she doesn't have a heart. Marina offers to let her go with her to see the Wizard of Song, and she replies with "Kickin'," just like Kiki! Meanwhile, the Bad Witch uses her iPhone to see what Marina is up to. Marina has made new friends. The Bad Witch thinks that the shoes helped her and tells herself that if she had the shoes, she'd have friends too. The trio skip along when they hear singing. It's a Cowardly Lion singing behind a bush. Marina loves his singing voice. This makes him feel flattered. Cowardly Lion is singing behind the bush because he's afraid of singing in public. Marina offers to let him go with her to see the Wizard, so he can be as courageous as he wants. Then Marina hears Cowardly Lion say "Cool beans" just like Shout! Then he worries if the quartet could get lost or separated...or worse: they could end up running into the Bad Witch! Oh, no! Scarecrow isn't afraid of the Bad Witch, but Tin Woman, Marina, and Cowardly Lion are afraid, especially Marina because she knows that the Bad Witch is out to get her and steal her shoes. But Marina encourages her friends to stick together, and they can because they can do anything. As the quartet walks along, Marina tells them how they remind her of her friends and what happened before she was taken to Oz when the gang finds cupcakes and they decide to stop for a snack. But it turns out to be a trap from the Bad Witch. Cowardly Lion catches her trying to steal Marina's shoes. Now the whole gang knows what the Bad Witch is really up to. So they run off to protect Marina and make sure this doesn't happen again. The quartet walks along when they see the Emerald City from far away. They run in a field of fluffy flower pillows and fall asleep, and they decide to take a quick nap. This turns out to be a trap. The Bad Witch appears and tries to take the shoes off Marina's feet without waking her up. Scarecrow tries to warn Marina, but the spell puts her back to sleep. Scarecrow saves her by starting a pillow fight. Marina, Scarecrow, Tin Woman and Cowardly Lion have a pillow fight until they find the Bad Witch behind them and they run off to Emerald City. Act 2 The gang finally made it to the Emerald City. But the Guard won't let them in because they don't have an appointment. Marina cryingly tells Scarecrow, Tin Woman, and Cowardly Lion that Kiki, Twist, and Shout are back home waiting for her. Tin Woman, feeling bad for Marina, decides to try again. The Guard decides to let them in if they entertain him. Tin Woman wishes she had a heart so she can play her violin with emotion. She plays her violin for the Guard. The music is so beautiful that the Guard begins to cry, and he lets the group in. The Emerald City is very beautiful. The gang can't wait to see the Wizard, and Marina can't wait to get home. To Marina's surprise, the Wizard of Song knows all about her, and he knows what Scarecrow, Tin Woman, and Cowardly Lion need. He's happy to help, but he'd like the group to do something for him to return first. They need to bring him two dozen cupcakes, but that means that they have to go all the way back to the Bad Witch's hut. Marina is scared because the Bad Witch could try to take her shoes again. So the group runs all the way back to the Bad Witch's hut. The Bad Witch is thinking of a way to get Marina to steal her shoes. Scarecrow, Tin Woman, and Cowardly Lion need to protect Marina and find a way to get the cupcakes. If the Bad Witch sees her, then she'll catch her for sure. Scarecrow and Cowardly Lion try to trick the Bad Witch, but she finds out it was a trick. When Cowardly Lion accidentally exposes where Marina is, Tin Woman and Marina try to outrun the Bad Witch. But Marina is too slow, and the Bad Witch successfully catches her by putting giant cupcakes on her feet. Scarecrow, Tin Woman, and Cowardly Lion run to Marina's rescue but are unable to free her. Marina is really annoyed, so she demands that the Bad Witch cut the cackle and asks her why she wants the shoes very badly. The Bad Witch is sure that the shoes would make her a great dancer. Marina kindly offers to let the Bad Witch come with her to see the Wizard of Song. The Bad Witch accepts this, and she apologizes for antagonizing Marina and removed the giant cupcakes from her feet. While singing Here For You, Marina, Scarecrow, Tin Woman, and Cowardly Lion help the Bad Witch make two dozen cupcakes for the Wizard. The quintet goes straight to the Wizard. But to their disappointment, the Wizard turns out to be a man. However, he sings I'm Yours to the group. The Wizard shows Scarecrow, Tin Woman, and Cowardly Lion that they had what they needed the whole time by showing videos of what had happened. Scarecrow saves Marina from the Bad Witch's spell on the flower pillows. Tin Woman can really play beautiful violin music. Cowardly Lion warned Marina that the Bad Witch was about to steal her shoes. The Bad Witch is a great dancer at all. But unfortunately, the Wizard can't seem to help Marina. He tries to think of a way to send her home only to show a video of Kiki, Twist, and Shout, who are worried about her. Marina is really sad and doesn't know what to do. Glinda comes and tells Marina that she'd had the power to get home all along; it was in her shoes. Marina is happy that she'd found a way to get home but is sad to leave her new friends. So everyone decides to sing So Fresh To Be Home before Marina has to go. Marina is ready to go home, and she's really going to miss her new friends. Hopefully, Scarecrow, Tin Woman, Lion, the Bad Witch, and the Emerald City dancers will see Marina along down the road. Finally the entire group does a group hug. Marina is ready to go. Glinda tells her to close her eyes and tell her shoes her heart's desire. But when Marina does this, she can see that she's not going anywhere. Glinda realizes that she'd forgotten to tell Marina to dance while telling the shoes to take her home. Marina closes her eyes, dances, and tells her shoes, "There's no band like The Fresh Beat Band." As she does this, her shoes light up much to everyone's surprise. The entire adventure is only a dream. Marina is in the car, still chanting "There's no band like The Fresh Beat Band" in her sleep. She wakes up to find herself snuggled in the car with the pillows that flew in her face. Marina drives back to the Singin' Pizza Café, and Kiki, Twist, and Shout are happy to see that she's okay. "Where have you been?" asks Twist. Marina tells her friends what happened and realizes that it's must've been a dream. She really believes that it could've been a dream because Melody was mean to her, but she knows that Melody would never want to hurt her. Marina is really happy to be home with her friends and apologizes for taking off during rehearsal. She's ready to play for the concert. "Wow, what a great dream," says Shout. Kiki compliments Marina's shoes, and to Marina's surprise, she's still wearing the sparkly dancing shoes! What a great day! Songs *Another Perfect Day *Music (Keeps Me Movin') *I Can Do Anything *Reach For the Sky (karaoke) *Here For You *I'm Yours *So Fresh To Be Home *Great Day Gallery Cowardly Lion.jpg So Fresh to Be Home.jpg Trivia *Marina could've really gotten hurt in the twister scene. The car was a convertible, so something could've really hit her in the head. *How was Marina going to explain to her friends how the car is messy during the twister? *This is the first TV special to focus on one of the Fresh Beats. *This is Tara Perry's favorite episode. *This is the first TV special to feature Tara Perry as Marina. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3